


Red II

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sway said it might give you a toothache, We're not here for the dental plan after all..., and she's right, eat at own risk, honestly this is so fluffy it's not even funny, proposal fluff, shameless fluff, sheer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvey spend a perfect day at their house in the Hamptons - and it has a perfect (and very fluffy) finale.</p><p>Set a couple of months after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2158101">Red</a>. Maybe a good idea to read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written for [Marvey Fic Challenges](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/), answering challenge #001 ("red").
> 
> This is for naias, who is the best and who's been ~~pestering me for~~ challenging me to write something like this for quite some time... ;-)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Pepper runs up the steps to the patio in front of them and when Harvey unlocks the door, the little mutt squeezes himself through the slit of the opening door as soon as he can and heads straight for his food bowl in the kitchen. Harvey can feel Mike grinning behind him and a mirroring smile appears on his own face as he drops the keys onto the wooden dresser and shucks off his anorak.

Mike rubs his hands and when Pepper re-appears at the kitchen door, a slightly disappointed and decidedly accusatory look in his eyes, Mike's grin broadens and he crouches down on the doormat.

"Come here, Pep," he coaxes, clapping his hands twice and reaching out. "Come here, my boy! Pepsy, come here…" And Pepper basically _flies_ into Mike's arms, tail wagging, and throws himself down onto the doormat, yelping with delight. "Good boy, yes, you are _my good boy_ ," Mike buries his nose in Pepper's fur and sounds just as happy as the dog. "My good boy, yes, Pepsy-Depsy, yeeheees… my best, _best_ boy…"

Harvey runs his fingers through his hair and smiles at Mike cuddling the excited dog. _Those two,_ he thinks. _Those two._

Mike rises again and Pepper runs into the kitchen once more. Harvey knows that he'll be sitting by his food bowl patiently until either he or Mike enters the room – and then all hell will break loose. 

"This is perfect, Harvey," Mike smiles at him and takes off his own windbreaker. "This whole day was _perfect_."

They'd risen early and, after a morning run along the beach with Pepper on Harvey's and a quick swim in the pool on Mike's side, they'd had breakfast on the patio, watching the sun fully rise. Harvey had made pancakes and fresh orange juice and they'd shared the paper for a while and listened to the sound of the waves and the seagulls in the background.

A walk to the local farmer's market had followed breakfast and after that a lazy cup of coffee at that small café on the corner and a full thirty minutes of watching the villagers and other vacationers leisurely stroll by. After they'd brought their shopping home, they'd both worked for an hour or two but then they'd gone to the beach for an afternoon of swimming, reading and relaxing. 

They'd made love after they'd returned home, hungry for each others' touch and yearning to find fulfillment in each others' arms. They'd kissed and touched for a long time afterwards and had taken their tender and loving caresses into the shower where they'd made each other come a second time.

In the evening, Harvey had occupied the kitchen and had cooked for them while Mike had slept a little in the hammock. They'd shared their meal outside on the patio. The steaks had been excellent as had the wine.

It had been almost dark already when they'd gone for a late night's stroll through the narrow village streets and then along the beach and when they'd returned home, the moon and stars were bright in the night skies.

"This is _so_ perfect, Harvey," Mike said again, smiling at the other man and taking a step towards him. "So, _so_ perfect. I wish nothing would ever change."

"Well, Mike," Harvey clears his throat and touches Mike's arm briefly before turning around and walking into the living room. " _One_ thing _will_ have to change, though." 

Mike blinks and follows him after a second. "What do you mean?"

Harvey pours them both a scotch and motions for Mike to sit down onto the couch. 

Mike swallows and complies, setting his untouched glass down on the coffee table. "Harvey?" He asks, frowning. "What's going on?"

"This is not what I want," Harvey says and tilts his head. 

"What do you mean?" Mike's eyes widen and he bites his lips. "I don't understand. I thought—I thought we were happy. Shit, Harvey." He swallows thickly. "Are you breaking up with me?" His voice trembles a little at the end and he covers his mouth with his hand.

"No," Harvey says quickly and sets his own glass down as well. "On the contrary." He closes the distance between him and Mike and reaches into the pocket of his trousers. "Mike," he says and locks eyes with him. "You've changed my life. And I want you to keep doing that for the rest of my life. Every day. Always. Forever."

Mike's eyes begin to prickle and he presses his hand firmer against his mouth. He can hear Pepper yelping in the background – he probably got tired of waiting – but he doesn't even turn his head. He watches as Harvey sinks down onto one knee and reaches for Mike's hand.

"I love you." Harvey pulls his other hand from his pocket and hands Mike a small, red box. Cartier.

Mike takes it from Harvey with trembling fingers and lets his eyes drop to the box for a moment. "Harvey, what is this?"

"Open it." Harvey's voice sounds suspiciously hoarse and he clears his throat quickly. "Open it."

When Mike lifts the lid, there is a slim platinum band sitting inside of the box, bright against the black velvet of the lining. Mike lifts his gaze again and his eyes fall on Harvey, who is looking at him with the faintest smile on his lips.

"Michael James Ross," Harvey reaches for Mike's hand again and takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

A gigantic smile _explodes_ on Mike's face and he drops down onto his knees as well, facing Harvey. "You _asshole_ ," he grins and reaches for Harvey's neck to draw him in for a kiss. "You scared _the shit_ out of me!"

Crushing their lips together, Mike can't stop grinning and when Harvey breaks the kiss and pulls back, Mike squeezes his eyes shut for a brief moment and exhales. "You fucking _idiot_!"

"I take that," Harvey raises one eyebrow and tilts his head, "as a yes?"

He's nearly knocked to the ground when Mike launches himself at him and claims his mouth for another kiss, a deep and passionate one this time, filled with promise and love. " _Of course_ that's a yes," he murmurs against Harvey's lips. "Of course. _Yes._ "

Harvey gently pries Mike's arms away from around his neck and reaches for Mike's left hand that still holds the red jewelry box. He takes the ring from its confinement and holds his own left hand out.

Mike sets the box down next to his glass on the coffee table and places his hand in Harvey's.

Harvey tries to slip the band onto Mike's ring finger and both men giggle under their breaths when Harvey's fingers tremble and his first attempt fails. They look at each other briefly and Mike places a soft kiss on Harvey's lips.

"Yes," Mike says again and Harvey nods.

This time the ring slips onto Mike's finger easily and Harvey brings Mike's hand to his lips and kisses them gently. 

"Thank you," Harvey mouths against Mike's fingers, smiling.

"I love you," Mike smiles and tightens his hold on Harvey's hand. "I love you and—Holy shit, we're getting married…"

"You're damn right we are," Harvey says and pulls Mike in for another kiss.

"We have to feed Pepper," Mike murmurs after a while when there's another impatient yelp from the kitchen.

" _I'll_ go and feed Pepper," Harvey says and rises to his feet. "And I'll get the champagne." He reaches his hand out and helps Mike to his feet as well. "And _you_ stay here and stare at that ring for a bit and silently freak out or whatever—"

"I love you," Mike says again, kissing Harvey gently on the lips. "No freaking out. But I _might_ do that other thing," he adds, stretching his fingers and looking at the platinum band. "Just for a bit."

Harvey smiles and his smile broadens as he walks to the kitchen and hears a whispered word behind his back.

"Perfect."


End file.
